Come Over For Lunch
by nitecreature99
Summary: This is AU and yaoi that's boy love don't like don't read. Please read Author's Note at beginning it give a lot of incite into the story


Ok, this is a Asuma Sarutobi X Kakashi Hatake, that means Asuma and Kakashi are together. This is also a yoai. That means men love. And lemon which means sex. So just so you all are completely aware, Asuma and Kakashi are in love and having sex in this story. If any of the above offends, you then leave now.

Also, this is a request. I don't normally write AsumaXKakashi but I have to say it is more believable to me that KakashiXIruka, because both of them seem like the bottom type to me. And if you have a different opinion, that's fine but don't flame me because of it. Just so you all know, this is AU the request said AsumaXKakashi and office sex. I couldn't think of a good way to do that and have then still be ninjas, so they aren't.

P.S. I love to write request one shot lemons so if you want one, ask and I will probably do it unless I have something really against the pair, haven't seen the series or am swamped with other things. PM me to ask for a request and I will respond, even if the answer is no. However all of my stories take time because my muse makes me hand write them first and typing them after all of my ideas are already on the paper gets boring and I have other stuff I have to do like school and work so, sorry about that. However my muse has abandoned me lately and I need fresh ideas to convince her to return please make requests.

**Come Over For Lunch**

A man with dark brown hair could be seen sitting behind his desk with his head leaning back and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He didn't want to be here right now. He would rather be almost anywhere else. Suddenly a young woman with very pink hair came into the office without even knocking.

"Mr. Sarutobi, how many times do I have to tell you, NO SMOKING!" she yelled as she took his cigarette and threw it into his cup of ice cold coffee. "You are going to get fired one of these days and then what am I supposed to do? I need this job!"

"Alright, alright. What did you come in here for anyway?" he asked, not even pretending that he was worried about his job. He knew he was the best lawyer in the firm, he wouldn't be fired. He could probably come to work naked, smoking, and drunk in front of all the executives and not get fired. He wouldn't, but he probably could. Well maybe not the naked part, that would just be distracting. Not to himself, but to just about everyone else.

"Oh yeah. I came in to tell you that I was going out to lunch and to ask if you wanted me to bring you back anything," She said, remembering her original reason for coming in.

Asuma pulled out a brown paper bag, and said, "No, thank you, Sakura. I'm fine."

"Alright," Sakura said as she walked out of the office. 'I forgot his wife... well girlfriend I guess since he doesn't wear a ring. But she always packs his lunch now that I think about it. The only time I had to get him lunch, he had been complaining about a stiff neck,' she smiled at the thought, 'I'll bet the missus made him sleep on the couch,' with that final thought, she could no longer suppress the giggles threatening to break the surface as she left to meet her boyfriend at the café for lunch.

Sakura had been gone for nearly half an hour when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," was Asuma's automatic response, thinking that Sakura had returned early for once. He was pleasantly surprised when a silver head of hair popped through the opening.

"Hey. You busy?" the man asked.

Asuma smiled, "Not for you," he said as he put his case into the desk drawer. The man walked over with a smile and sat on Asuma's lap just before he claims his mouth with his own. As their tongues battled, Asuma's moaned into the smaller man's mouth and pulled him closer to show just how glad he was to see the other man. "Mmm. Kakashi you should know better than to start this at work."

The silver haired man smirked, "Not my work, and it's lunch time you should take a break."

"I already took a break. It's called eating my lunch," Asuma said in an exasperated voice and suppressed a groan as Kakashi began to stroke him through his slacks.

"Oh yeah? I know you better than you think. You probably ate while you worked," Kakashi guessed correctly, wail he continued his ministrations.

Asuma had enough of his lover's teasing as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The smaller man moaned into his mouth and Asuma's hands grabbed his ass. Asuma set his lover onto the desk and deepened the kiss, unfastening Kakashi's trousers and slipping his hand inside to tease the smaller man as payback. Kakashi moaned loudly pulling their lips apart in desperate need of air.

"Asuma... Please," he begged between pants.

That was all it took for Asuma to lose the little self-control that he had retained. Without another moments hesitation, he pulled Kakashi's pants off and quickly got his own open and down his hips enough to free his straining cock. Asuma wasn't gentle and didn't even prepare the silver haired man. With one strong thrust he sheathed himself completely within his lover's tight hole. Kakashi gasped at suddenly being filled. That however was what he had come here, for and had been smart enough to stretch himself before arriving. That light head of hair was thrown back in ecstacy as a loud scream of pleasure and a little pain came from his throat as Asuma began to thrust into him hard, and fast, and dry. Soon the dark haired lawyer began to moan right along with his lover who had remembered where they were and had not screamed again, but could not however suppress his moans.

Sakura had arrived back from her lunch a little earlier than she had expected. Her boyfriend had to return to work early so their lunch had ben cut short, and as she was done eating, she thought that she might as well go back to the office and get payed to sit around rather than do it as the café for free. She went over to her bosses door and was about to open it to tell him that she had returned, when she heard something from the other side. Being the nosy person that she always was, she pressed her ear to the door.

What she heard shocked her. It was moaning, then a voice, a distinctly male voice moaned: "Oh Asu... harder," followed closely by more moans, and other noises.

Once Sakura had pulled herself together slightly, she moved away from the door and practically ran to the restroom. And stayed there for several minutes trying to compose herself. 'I will never be able to look at him the same again.'

Meanwhile, inside the office the occupants had no idea that anyone had heard what they where doing. The brunette was getting close by now but he was no about to go first. So he wrapped his hand around the other mans cock and began to pump in time with his trusts. At the same time however he began to speed up as well. Asuma's plan was backfiring, as it only increased that delicious sounds coming out of Kakashi and created more friction.

So he leaned over to the other's ear and whispered seductively, "Cum for me lover," and licked around that shell of Kakashi's ear before sucking the earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it.

That was it, Kakashi couldn't take anymore. He spilled his seed all over the larger man's hand and both of their shirts. As Kakashi's walls pulsed with his orgasm, it finally pushed Asuma over the edge of his own climax after only two more thrusts.

Both were still panting when Asuma pulled out of the smaller man and flopped back into his chair wrapping his arms around Kakashi and bringing him to the chair with him. Kakashi instantly curled up on his lover's lap.

A few minutes later after both had caught their breath Asuma said, "Unfortunately my assistant will be returning shortly and she has this nasty habit of entering without knocking."

Kakashi pouted for a moment before he stood up to find his pants. After he had done, so he turned to where he had just left his lover to find him gone. He looked around and quickly found him putting on a new shirt which had been hanging in his coat closet.

Kakashi pulled a face and asked petulantly, "When did you start keeping shirts at the office?"

Asuma smirked, "After I tried to hide the evidence of your first lunch time visit."

Kakashi then smiled too. Asuma handed him a new shirt that was too big, but better that one covered in semen, so he took it. After they were both fully dressed they kissed. The kiss was full of love and tenderness. Then Asuma returned to his desk and Kakashi went to the door.

As he stepped out he turned back saying, "I will win today, Prosecutor," before continuing out of the building and passing a wide eyed, pink haired secretary on the way out.

* * *

So what do you think? Please give me some feedback.


End file.
